


Every One Of You

by orphan_account



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Bujold
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Food Sex, Male Protagonist, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Porn Battle, Smut, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-02
Updated: 2008-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Every One Of You

One night Mark came home to find Kareen had spread a soft blanket of Betan design over the bed and arranged a number of small bowls around it in a circle. He recognized the brand of blanket – guaranteed to be stainless, waterproof and warm. 

Kareen was sitting in the middle of the bed, cross-legged, reading a book, which she tossed aside when he came in. She was absolutely naked, and had even shaved her pubes. 'Surprise!' she laughed to see his eyes astonishment. 

The bowls each held a dessert – ice cream in one (already beginning to melt), in another, whipped cream, and another, syrup – chocolate, cream yogurt, candy bars...

She uncrossed her legs and dipped her fingers deep in the syrup bowl, bringing it first to her mouth for a lick, and then to her crotch, slipping the sticky fingers inside her bald pussy. 'Gorge?' she called tentatively.

He was beside her in three seconds.


End file.
